Entombed
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: When finding themselves stuck together in the tomb, Stefan and Katherine have a long overdue heart to heart conversation.


I'm feeling alittle StefanxKatherine sort of thing :) Just alittle oneshot. Story takes place with Stefan throwing himself in the tomb in exchange for Jeremy. Doing the whole normal POV. Um, nothing else to say except read x review x enjoy! :)

Summary: When finding themselves stuck together in the tomb, Stefan and Katherine have a long overdue heart to heart conversation.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, unfortunately.

* * *

If she had to be honest, and she definitely was going to be, Katherine was getting annoyed with this. Stefan had been in here for more then 3 hours and he had yet to say anything to her. He just sat cozily in the rocky corner, brooding amoungst himself. Didn't spare her a single glance. That alone frusterated her greatly. She did not want to be stuck in this tomb with a depressing Salvatore. _Her _Salvatore. The only one she wanted, the one whom she loved to death. But she was getting tired of this. Feelings be damned, if he didn't start paying attention to her, she was going to have to get aggressive. Waiting a few more minutes, Katherine stiffly crossed her arms over her chest. When moments passed by fleetingly, without any movement whatsoever, Katherine huffed angerily, opening her mouth to voice her annoyance, but Stefan's soft vocals rang throughout the deafening silence.

"Why?" He whispered gently, almost regretting speaking. Stefan perfered the silence anyways, but he had to keep asking. He needed answers. The _truth._

Katherine looked over the youngest Salvatore thoughtfully, smirking slightly, "Hm, what was that luv?"

She knew what he wanted to know, of course, but she wanted him to look at her while speaking. She wanted to see the loving eyes she'd grown to fall in love with.

Stefan frowned, asking alittle louder. "Why?" Although he was sure she had heard him, what with being a vampire and all.

Shaking her head, her smirked widend. "I'm afraid I can't hear you Stef,"

Growling low under his breath, Stefan shot his head up, glaring daggers at the women before him. This time it was Katherine's turn to frown. Those were not the same loving forest green orbs she loved. They were cold, distant, angry. So much hatred, just for her. Only her.

Now Katherine didn't much care for haters. It came with being a badass vampire. But to know Stefan hated her, it just didn't sit well with her. She didn't want him to hate her, no matter what she did, she didn't want his hate directed at her. This thought almost made her feel guilty for ever causing him pain. Almost.

"Why?" Stefan's tone was final, making it very clear that he wasn't going to repeat himself a fourth time.

Averting her gaze towards her dirty and chipped nails, Katherine's eyes hardend. How many times had he asked her this? And how many times had she given him his answer? She was sure they'd been over this countless times before. Truthfully, she herself was getting tired of repeating herself. She'd been nothing but honest with him from day one. Katherine couldn't remember a time she'd ever lied to him. She was sure she was always honest with this Salvatore. Why didn't he believe her? Just because she's lied, decieved, and betrayed everyone else, doesn't mean she's done the same to him. Why won't he realize that? Katherine mulled over her thoughts bitterly.

Finally after what felt like eternity later, Katherine replied back shortly, "You already know." Okay, so that wasn't what she wanted to say, but that was what came out. Katherine cursed her mouth silently.

Stefan glowered, "No, _Katherine, _I don't."

Katherine tsked, shaking her head with disdain.

"Stefan, rather you want to believe it or not, I've never lied to you. It may seem like I've betrayed you, your trust, but I haven't. If anything, I've been protecting you all these years." From myself. My past. Katherine thought inwardly with a sad smile.

Said person looked away suddenly. He didn't want to believe her. But something in him constricted painfully. His heart would have fluttered at her words if it were still beating. He didn't want to admit it, but he still cared for her. This woman who manipulated people for a living, turned people against eachother, hurt, brought pain to everyone around her. This woman who brought the Salvatore brothers to their demise, thus bringing them back to life as the undead with the thirst for not only blood but the pain of eachother. He couldn't trust her and he damn well couldn't afford to care for her either. He wouldn't allow it. A sudden picture of Elena flashed in his mind reminding himself that she was out there waiting for him to come back to her. Elena Gilbert. It was only her. There was no Stefan Salvatore and Katherine Pierce anymore. Stefan was sure there wasn't even one to begin with.

After a rather pregnant pause, Stefan bit out, "You're lying."

Katherine sighed audibly. "Whatever, believe what you want. I know the truth."

"Which you have yet to tell me." Stefan nodded, leaning back against the ragged wall and crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

"You're starting to piss me off sweety." Katherine murmured in agitation.

Stefan scoffed, rolling his eyes sarcastically "I _apologize _Miss. Pierce."

Leaning against her side of the wall, Katherine sunk slowly down the jagged wall earning small cuts along her backside, which healed after a few moments. (It would have been quicker, but she was lacking in sufficient blood)

"Why won't you believe me when I tell you that it's always been you? That I came back for you?" Katherine spoke slowly, her voice dropping to a low level. It sounded so weak, so defeated to her own superior hearing. She didn't like it very much.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you have a habit of lying on countless occasions and are pretty much a walking disaster." Stefan eyed the eldest vampire with distaste and a isn't-it-obvious kind of look. But then turned away from her, muttering a "Besides, I know I'm not the only reason. Obviously, you've come back for something else."

Katherine smirked. Clever little boy, Stefan seemed to be.

Gasping falsely, Katherine feigned hurt, "Why Steffy, are you assuming I have an ulterior motive?"

Stefan looked her over spectically.

"Alright fine. I admit you aren't the only reason I returned to Mystic Falls." Katherine half shrugged. "But you're the _main _reason I came back. You _have_ to believe that."

"Please forgive me if I don't." He replied sarcastically.

Apprently it'd kill him to take her seriously for even a moment. Why couldn't he just humor her for a second? Was that so hard? Nobody was here to witness his moment of weakness, yet he couldn't even show her an ounce of care despite himself. Gah, he was frusterating her.

"I know you still care for me, Stefan. So you might as well just say it already, because _your _lying is starting to get old." Katherine smiled charmingly.

Stefan chuckled. "How do you figure?"

Katherine's smile widend. "You're dating Elena, aren't you?"

Stefan froze. Katherine smiled deviously. She had struck a nerve. She had got him there. He couldn't deny it because he _knew _she was right. But she supposed he refused to admit it.

"Elena is _nothing _like you, Katherine."

In all honesty, Katherine wanted to laugh her ass off in his beautiful face. Who did he think he was fooling? Not her, of course.

"Is that so? Perhaps I was mistaken then. Maybe there isn't any chemistry between her and Damon. Maybe it is only you." Katherine chuckled dryly. "Gah, my eyes must be going bad, I sincerely apologize."

Stefan narrowed his eyes dangerously at her. Her sarcasm was starting to get to him. He wanted to lung at her and rip her damn throat out and shove it directly through her pathetic little heart. Wipe her existance off the face of the earth. Yes, her presence was seriously starting to bother him.

"Although I can't really blame her for falling for you." Katherine smiled sweetly at Stefan. "You really are a catch, I must say."

"Spare me the lies." Stefan muttered, averting his gaze.

Katherine sighed oncemore. How could get him to understand?

Stefan rose from his spot on the hard ground and began to walk towards the exit of the tomb. He couldn't be around her anymore, it was driving him insane. Suddenly a light bulb flashed above Katherine's head, drawing a small smile upon her lips. Standing up abruptly, Katherine dashed in front of the retreating Salvatore.

"Kiss me." She insisted, her chocolate eyes hard with determination.

Stefan took a step back abruptly, as if he'd been struck hard. His eyes flew to hers in shock, confusion, willing to understand what the hell she thought she was doing. But he saw nothing except the hard determination to make _him _understand. She wanted to prove that she spoke nothing but the truth to him. And this was the only way she saw that could make in impact on him. And if afterwards he hated her even more for her honesty for some reason, that was just a risk she was willing to take. She loved him that much . . .

"Why?" He asked, his tone uncertain and hesitant.

Again with the whys. Katherine hated that word with a passion. She hated having her motives questioned and she suddenly found herself telling this.

"Jeez, does everyone have to question why the hell the chicken crossed the road? Doesn't anyone ever think that maybe just _maybe _it wants to get to the other side?" Katherine hissed accidently, before taking a calming breath to compose herself.

"No, I-"

But Katherine didn't want to hear any of his excuses.

"I can't prove it to you any other way. This is it. The only thing I can do, Stefan." Katherine stepped forward, causing Stefan to take another step back. "Kiss me."

Stefan shook his head vigorously. He had to get this situation under control before he did something he knew he would regret.

"Katherine, you're starting to get deperate now, aren't you? You need to get ahold of yourself, you're starting to go mad. You don't care for me. You never did. You're not here for me. You're here to raise hell, to tear the people I love most away from me, all because someone took away the toy _you _threw away."

This time it was Katherine's turn to shake her head. He just wasn't getting it!

"Stefan, I can assure you I'm perfectly in my right mind right now. I know what I'm here for you, so don't assume you think you know how I am." Katherine was just about to rape him. To hell with everything else. Willing or not, Katherine has just about reached her limit of restraint.

"Kiss me." She repeated, her eyes narrowing with a certain fire within their depths.

Stefan swallowed slowly, feeling slightly caged in. He knew he was stronger then her, he could take her. She hadn't fed in a long time now, he could over power her. But he couldn't very well escape from here, the barrier at the entrace of the tomb making him very well aware of that.

"You're not hearing me, Katherine. I don't _love _you. Any feelings I had for you years ago were compelled into me. They weren't _real_." His voice was hard and cold, piercing through Katherine's undead heart painfully. "I love Elena. My feelings for her are real. There is no faking, no lies and decieving. I love her and she loves me. Get that through your _fucking _head!"

Now Stefan wasn't one for swearing, but he's just about had it with this bitch. He just wanted to kill her and get it over with already. Katherine stopped her advances on the Salvatore. Her eyes growing distant and hateful, hiding the deepest part of hurt from his all seeing eyes. Plans be damned, Katherine wanted to murder her doppleganger. This wasn't supposed to happen. Stefan and her were supposed to be the two happily in love, going about their lives in a carefree manner with eachother. Not him and Elena. Never Elena.

She couldn't help it. In order for him to understand, she had to hurt his feelings.

Smirking darkly, Katherine bit out harshly, "You can reject the thoughts all you want, but Elena is destined to be with Damon. It's just a matter of time before she realizes it and dumps your sorry ass."

As if in after thought, Katherine added on, "Though wouldn't that be nice, Elena and Damon, you and me. The cursed dopplegangers with the famous Salvatore brothers? Ah, wouldn't a lovely wedding that would be, hm?" Katherine finished with a playful wink.

Letting her words sink into his head, Stefan frowned deeply. Elena and Damon? He knew of his brothers interest with his girlfriend, but he didn't want too. As far as he was concerned, it was only himself and Elena. When it came to her, it was like 'Damon who?" His brother didn't fit into the equation. He wasn't going to fall for Katherine's bullshit. She was only trying to get to him, that's why she was taking desperate blows to his ego. It was all out of desperation.

"Ya know at this rate, you might as well be groveling at my feet Miss. Katherine." Stefan chuckled.

Katherine hissed menacingly.

"I _don't _grovel for anybody, Stefan."

Stefan shrugged. "My bad, I thought you were giving the impression that you loved me."

He knew he was playing a dangerous game with her. But he couldn't help himself but take the risky jabs at her. It was really amusing him, while passing the time. He could practically see the steam coming out of her ears, which forced a triumphant smirk on his lips.

Apprently it worked because Katherine was thoroughly pissed with this game now. Ignoring his words altogether, Katherine leaped at him, throwing her hands around his neck in a deathlike grip and crashing her lips against his harshly. Stefan gasped but the sound was muffled by her lips on his. The motion gave Katherine the needed time to slip her tounge deep within his mouth. Attempting to rid her body off of his, Stefan gripped her waist tightly. Though taking it as a need to bring them closer, Katherine traced her tounge perfessionally and teasingly along his own. Stefan couldn't help the groan that escaped deep within his throat. It was a mere slip up, but Katherine was surely satisfied with the sound causing her to move her body more securely against his.

Before he knew what they were doing, more importantly what _he _was doing, they were in a full blown make-out session. He'd forgotton where he was and who he was with. He forgot all sense of righteousness and justice. He forgot everything. And it was only her. She clouded his senses like a virus. Her taste, the feel of her against him, it brought back memories. Memories he was sure he'd buried forever ago. But just the feel of her against him, her lips pressed firmly against his own brought back the familiar touches they shared back in 1864. He wanted her. It didn't matter how, he just did. She reminded him of everything he once felt for her, rather they were true feelings or not. She still brought them back. He remembered everything, all of her, all of _them_.

Stefan broke away suddenly, breathing deeply, harshly, "K-Katherine,"

Said woman smiled, cooing, "Shh, Stefan, it's just you and me. It always has been." She leaned in again, brushing her lips against his, moaning softly.

Stefan was torn. He wanted her. He was reminded of this fact. She was bringing out the side of him that he'd long since locked away. The man he was when he was with her. But apprently he didn't lock it tight enough, because it had merely been trailing behind him silently, waiting to show it's ugly face again.

It was only when he heard Elena calling for him at the entrance of the tomb did he wrench himself away from Katherine's touch like the sun had burned him. Luckily he'd been too fast for his dear girlfriend to have witnessed the actions that had transpired between his ex and himself. Fleeing towards the awaiting voice, he ignored Katherine's next words. He didn't believe them. Well, he didn't _want _to believe them. He just had to keep reminding himself of who she is now. She's the lying bitch, the one who uses and abuses others to get her way. She spoiled little brat who will throw a temper tantrum if things weren't given to her on a silver platter. He just had to remind himself she was just out to destroy him and everyone he loves. It was easier that way. It was easy to hate her that way.

But the kiss. Stefan's eyes downcasted as he neared the entrance of the tomb, his pace slowing considerbly. For some reason, he didn't regret it like he should have. He even, dare he say, enjoyed it. But she didn't mean it. Stefan reminded himself stubbornly. Of course she didn't! She didn't love him, didn't care for him in any way, shape, or form. She was only using him. This time compelling him with her lips. That's what it was. What it had been.

Katherine smiled in triumph, though a deep sadness went through her eyes as she touched her lips tenderly.

"I love you, Stefan. It's always been you. Only you." She whispered to herself, before trotting after him with a slight spring in her step.

All lies.

* * *

Dooooone. I've been thinking of this for a couple days and thought HEY LETS PUT IT UUUUP. WOOOO! . . . v.v Okay, maybe not THAT enthusiastically. But I still wanted to post it :) So reviews? Thank youuu xo


End file.
